<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shower of The Night by MrAndMrsSukeTobi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860561">Shower of The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAndMrsSukeTobi/pseuds/MrAndMrsSukeTobi'>MrAndMrsSukeTobi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic KakaObi Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uchiha Obito, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, Spanking, Top Hatake Kakashi, lewd sex, mention of MPREG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAndMrsSukeTobi/pseuds/MrAndMrsSukeTobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tiring training that leads to hot, steamy shower sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic KakaObi Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shower of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a roleplay between two kakaobi dorks. :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On this cold night with  many Jounins on missions, there are two Jounins who have free time and remain in their village. Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Obito. However, not having a mission doesn’t mean they are slacking off and wasting their time doing nothing, they are practicing right now, fighting each other to test their skills and abilities.</p>
<p>"Ugh!!''</p>
<p>Obito groans as he falls again on the ground, in front of him there's a white haired man standing quietly; his beloved one, Kakashi. They've been sparring for three hours.</p>
<p>''Are you ok?" Kakashi asks.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Ah, I hate it. I lost again to you.''</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckles. "You did great, just need to focus more.''</p>
<p>Obito snorts. "I'm easily beating ninjas from other villages, but why is it so hard to beat you?''</p>
<p>"I know you can do it, so do you want to continue?''</p>
<p>"Haah, no, I'm tired. Let's just go home.'' Obito tries to stand, but his legs are shaking, causing him to fall again.</p>
<p>"Hey, can you walk? Or you want me to carry you?''</p>
<p>"Um yeah... maybe it's a good idea. Can you carry me?'' Obito looks at the other man with a blush on his face.</p>
<p>Kakashi smiles and picks his boyfriend up in his arms and starts jumping into a tree and another tree, brings Obito to his home and puts him on the bed slowly. ''Does it hurt? Am I too hard on you?"</p>
<p>Obito gets comfortable on the bed, curling up with a pillow and hiding a giggle. “I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I'm stronger than I look.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn't you clean up first?” The white haired man leans forward to his boyfriend’s ear to whisper. “Don't worry, I won't come to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>The Uchiha gets up to go to the shower. “I'm not worried if you see me. You've already seen everything.” He starts taking off clothes and walking to the bath.</p>
<p>Kakashi blushes and looks away. “Hey, you should take off your clothes in the bathroom, not here! You have no idea how hard I try to hold myself with you around me.”</p>
<p>Obito smiles and hides a giggle at Kakashi’s reaction. He drops his clothes on the floor. “I think I have some idea…”  The Uchiha walks over and puts his hand on Kakashi’s on the bed. He starts blushing “You can follow me to the shower. I don't mind.”</p>
<p>Kakashi’s breath hitches seeing Obito in front of him. “And what idea is that? You'll regret this, you know. Are you teasing me? You probably can't walk after this.”</p>
<p>“I'm not teasing you of course, but maybe we should stop, because I know you might get tired. We both know I have more energy than you." Obito winks and sticks his tongue out at Kakashi. He starts walking to the shower, swaying his hips a little.</p>
<p>Kakashi gulps as he sees Obito swaying his hips, his eyes land on the Uchiha’s ass. “So you underestimated me? Just say it clearly if you want to do it, Obito. I know you do enjoy my touch everytime.”</p>
<p>Obito smirks, but keeps walking to the bath. “I'm fine as is, Kakashi, but if you need to go, I won't complain.” He smiles at the white haired man, then goes inside the shower, leaves the door wide open for his boyfriend to see.</p>
<p><em> Gosh, he did tease me. </em> Kakashi finally stands and walks over to the bathroom while taking his clothes off. He hugs Obito from behind and leans to his ear. “Then, do you want me to help you? Soaping you up?”</p>
<p>The Uchiha grins and tips his head back to lean on the other man’s shoulder. “I'd like that a lot. You can get my "hard to reach" areas.” He chuckles and reaches back to hold  Kakashi’s hands and put them over his chest. “I like your hands on me, Kakashi.”</p>
<p>“Obito, you're so naughty lately.” Kakashi whispers in his ear. “And you have a good soft spot here.” The white haired man starts squeezing the Uchiha’s chest. “I wonder which parts of your body that you like the most to be touched?” Kakashi kisses his neck, then sucks and nibbles on it while squeezing the chest harder.</p>
<p>Obito purrs while squeezing Kakashi’s hands on his chest. He licks his lips and grins. “I don’t know. Maybe you should start touching me down here…” The Uchiha leads one of his boyfriend’s hands down his body to start stroking his cock.  “Ahh... and I can feel you touching me here too.” Obito sticks his ass out to rub Kakashi’s crotch.</p>
<p>“I'm the one in charge here.” Kakashi pulls his hand before it lands on Obito’s cock. “I said I'll clean your body, didn't I? Let's see how you will bear this.” He pours the soap liquid on the Uchiha and starts trailing the body with his hands. “I'll make your body all slippery.” Kakashi whispers and starts teasing Obito’s navel by circling his fingers around it while nibbling on the Uchiha’s ear. “Don't move your hands or I'll spank you.”</p>
<p>“Nngh… ahh…” Obito shivers from the feeling of the cold liquid soap and Kakashi’s hands wandering down his body and nibbling on his ear. “Nngh Kakashi… Keep touching me…” He places his hands on the glass of the shower and arches his back against his boyfriend. Obito sticks his ass out to press on Kakashi’s crotch even harder. “Please, Kakashi... Don't tease me too much... hahh…” His breath fogs up on the glass.</p>
<p>“This is what we call foreplay, Obito.” The white haired man blows in the Uchiha’s ear, then gets down to his neck, kissing and sucking it to make some hickeys. His hands move up to Obito’s chest, soaping it and sometimes take the advantage to squeeze it again without touching the nipples. One of Kakashi’s hands then goes down to the Uchiha’s crotch, rubbing around it without touching the cock, but playing with the balls instead.</p>
<p>Obito’s body shivers as he shuts his eyes and lets out a loud moan. His nipples harden up without being touched. “Nnngh ahh… Kakashi… You know how sensitive I am on my chest… Nngh…” Obito presses his forehead on the glass as his heavy breaths fog up. His legs start shaking as he keeps himself propped up with his hands on the glass. </p>
<p>“Of course I know. That's why I love teasing you here.” Kakashi starts playing with  Obito’s hardened nipples, twisting them and pinching them. “Oh, they're hard already.”</p>
<p>“Ahhh… That feels so good! Don't stop, Kakashi!”  Obito grabs Kakashi’s hands on his chest, helping them tease his nipples. “Nggh… Ahhh…”</p>
<p>“Here's hard too.” The white haired man touches the Uchiha’s cock. “I'm just playing with your chest and you're already this hard? So cute.”</p>
<p>“Ahh… Mnnh… You're such a prick… Nghh... for teasing me like this.” Obito’s hips move on their own, grinding his ass up against Kakashi’s crotch and using the other man’s hand to stroke his balls and his erection. “Kakashi, please… I need you in me. Mmmn…” The Uchiha whines.</p>
<p>“You're so needy, Obito, grinding your ass against mine like that. Here, I give you what you want.” Kakashi starts grinding his cock back against Obito’s hole but not pushing it in.</p>
<p>“Ohhh! So good, Kakashi, aahh!” Obito arches his back and leans up against the white haired man, starts rocking his hips along with Kakashi’s movement, grinding hard on the other man’s cock, sliding it up and down in between and pressing on his hole. “Fuck! You feel so hard between my ass.”</p>
<p>The black haired man reaches behind with his hand to turn Kakashi’s head towards him. “Hahh... Ahh Kakashii…” He looks at his boyfriend, pleading, brushing his lips close to Kakashi’s. “Stick it inside me already. I need you so bad.”</p>
<p>“Not now, Obito.” Kakashi speaks in Obito’s lips and kisses him instead, slipping his tongue and playing inside the Uchiha’s mouth while holding his chin, lifting it up to keep locking their lips. His other hand starts pumping Obito’s cock while his own cock is still grinding on the Uchiha’s hole.</p>
<p>“Nghhh… Mnnhh…” Obito’s muffled moans can be heard.</p>
<p>Kakashi stops the kiss after a while, causing the saliva to connect between their lips. “We don't have lube here, maybe you should help me? With this.” He touches Obito’s lips.</p>
<p>“Mnn ahh…” Obito opens his mouth and starts licking Kakashi’s fingers, sucking on them and letting out soft needy moans. “Ahh ahh Kakashi, so lewd. Mnnn…” He twirls his tongue between the other man’s fingers, sliding them deeper into his mouth. Drool trails down his chin as he thinks about swallowing something bigger.</p>
<p>“You are... so lewd, Obito.” Kakashi moves his fingers inside, tickling the Uchiha’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Nngh... Mnnn… Kakashi.” The black haired man moans and blushing even more when he feels his boyfriend’s fingers teasing his mouth. “Ahh… I can suck you off too…” Obito wiggles his ass up and down on Kakashi’s crotch, squeezing and teasing the cock with his asscheeks. “Ngghh... but it already feels so hot and slippery here. Let me make us more steamy and wet.” He turns on the shower.</p>
<p>“You want to suck me off?” Kakashi nuzzles Obito’s face with his nose and lips. “That's a good idea before I pump this good ass of yours.” He squeezes the Uchiha’s ass.</p>
<p>“Mmnn… I love when you squeeze my ass, Kakashi.” Obito grins and turns around to grab Kakashi’s face and kiss the white haired man. Whispering close to him, arching an eyebrow. “Now I'm going to suck you off real good.” Slowly, the black haired man slides down his boyfriend’s water drenched body, trailing his hands on the other man’s chest and abs.</p>
<p>Obito gets on his knees and moves his mouth close to Kakashi’s fully hard cock. The Uchiha exhales a hot breath, then drags his tongue all the way up the other man’s cock and closes his mouth around the tip. His mouth slides down the length, swallowing it inside. “Mmnn…” Obito hums and moans with that hard cock in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Mmm... Your mouth is so good, Obito, ahh... but your ass is way better, of course. This is not enough for me.” Kakashi slips his hand into Obito’s hair, stroking it before pushing the Uchiha’s head to the front, making his cock go deeper, and slowly starts moving his hips to fuck Obito’s throat.</p>
<p>"Mmmn…! Oomm…!" Obito moans needily while sliding his mouth down Kakashi’s cock and sucking in deeper, working his boyfriend up and down with his lips and tongue. The black haired man lets the other man move his head as he swallows the cock hard and moans the whole time.</p>
<p>Obito’s back arches and he moves his legs a little, his cock throbs just from sucking Kakashi off. The Uchiha groans and slides off, saliva and drool connects his mouth to the white haired man’s cock. “Ahh fuck! You're too big, Kakashi! Just fuck me already!” He looks up at his boyfriend impatiently, panting for air with his face covered in a blush.</p>
<p>Kakashi touches Obito’s chin, lifting it up. “What a pretty face you made, Obito. Is my cock too good for you? I can see you're dripping down there.” He helps the black haired man to stand and wraps his arms around Obito’s waist, bringing him into another passionate, wet kiss.</p>
<p>“Mnnh, ngghh…” Obito moans as he feels Kakashi biting his lips and exploring his mouth.</p>
<p>The white haired man stops the kiss after a while, then stares at his boyfriend while keeping their foreheads and noses meet. “So, how do you want it? Rough or soft?”</p>
<p>Obito’s eyes soften as he stares into Kakashi’s eyes. Then he flashes a cheeky grin. “How about both? And don't forget to spank me.”</p>
<p>“You don't need to tell me, Obito. Spanking your ass is one of my favorites.” Kakashi turns Obito around and grabs his ass, squeezing the buttcheeks before finally spanking them. “Gosh, they are so soft.” He keeps spanking the Uchiha while enjoying his moans. “Naughty boy, I can see you're leaking more. Your ass is really red here. I guess you like it so much?”</p>
<p>Obito yelps from Kakashi’s rough spanking. “Kakashi!! Ahhh!! What the fuck! Ahhh!!” He holds himself up with his hands on the wall. His legs start trembling as he chews his bottom lip, to bite back the sting on his ass. “Nngh! That hurts, Kakashi! How many times are you going to spank me?!”</p>
<p>Obito’s body jolts from one hard spank. The Uchiha lets out a loud moan. “Ahhh!! fuckkk! Hahh…” He looks at the white haired man over his shoulder with a frustrated glare, his face hot with a blush. “Dammit, Kakashi! Quit teasing me and fuck me already!”</p>
<p>“Will do, Obito.” Kakashi squeezes Obito’s ass for one last time before rubbing the hole with his fingers. “But I need to prepare you first.” He then pushes those fingers into Obito’s hole and moves inside to penetrate him.</p>
<p>His other hand is back to the Uchiha’s nipple, teasing by pinching it while his lips suck and kiss the Uchiha’s neck, then go to his ear. “Do you know how much I love to tease your sensitive spots at the same time? Probably I would just fuck you with my fingers.”</p>
<p>“Nngh Ahhh…” Obito shivers against Kakashi while the white haired man thrusts his fingers inside. The black haired man clenches softly around his boyfriend’s fingers. “Damn you, Kakashi. When are you going to give me your cock? I can barely hold on anymore. Ahhh...” Obito tilts his head back and moans, pleasured by Kakashi’s kisses and hand on his nipple. He grabs Kakashi’s hand on his chest and starts adding pressure, kneading his chest. The Uchiha starts panting. “Ahh… fuckk…!”</p>
<p>Obito looks at Kakashi with a pout, then his eyes gleam with a smirk. “If I knew you were going to take this long, I wouldn't have invited you in here. Then I would play with one of our toys.”</p>
<p>“Oh Obito, what did you just say? Toys? I would love to see you play with the toys, touching yourself for me. You better show it to me next time.” Kakashi licks the Uchiha’s ear. Then he pulls out his fingers and replaces them with his cock in a quick move. “Fuck, so tight!!” The white haired man holds his boyfriend’s hips and starts moving.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhhhhh!!!!” Obito lets out a loud lewd moan, blushing furiously. He feels Kakashi moving all the way inside him, and starts pumping. “Oh, Kakashi… Ahh ahhh... Your cock is so good. Mmmn Ahhh…” The black haired man arches his back and sticks his ass out for the other man to go deeper. His body trembles as he keeps himself propped up with his hands on the wall. The Uchiha starts panting. “And you're such a pervert… why am I not surprised... you'd like to watch? Ahh…”</p>
<p>“Then, will you do that? Playing with the toys in front of me?” Kakashi quickens his pace and goes harder and deeper in Obito. “Nghh, fuck, your ass feel good as well. Gosh, you look so needy and it makes me want to devour you more.” The white haired man keeps fucking his boyfriend. “Cum for me, Obito.”</p>
<p>Obito keeps panting and moaning, his lewd voice grows louder and echoes around the walls. His face burns and he looks away to hide blush. “Bakashi... Is right now... really the time to... ask me that?” The Uchiha lets out a long moan as his inner muscles convulse, his cock starts dribbling at the tip. “Oh god, I'm getting close.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, because I'm curious, and it's a good idea. You're the one who talked about the toys first, so what will be your answer?” Kakashi nibbles in Obito’s ear. “Ahh... I'm going to cum soon, too.” The white haired man hisses at the tightness of the Uchiha’s ass, squeezing the asscheek while pumping him hard.</p>
<p>“Nnghh... oh fuckkk.” Obito groans as he feels Kakashi grazing his prostate. His cock leaks even more, fully hard and twitching against his stomach. “Bakashi… You pervy bastard. Why did I have to fall in love with you?” </p>
<p>His inner walls tighten up around Kakashi’s cock His legs start trembling and he arches his back to lean up against the other man. The Uchiha reaches up to clench his hand in Kakashi’s hair. “Fine, I'll do it! Now, keep pumping my ass and go hard. Right… there! Smack and squeeze my ass too, Kakashi!” He  moans loudly and turns his head to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“You're so naughty, Obito. Weren't you satisfied with my spank before?” Kakashi kisses Obito’s lips roughly, sucking his upper and bottom lips while squeezing his ass and smacking it. “I wonder too, Obito, why did you fall in love with me? For me, I've liked you since we were kids. Did you know that? And now that I got you, I won't let you go anymore.” The white haired man nuzzles the Uchiha’s face while he keeps pumping his ass.</p>
<p>Obito’s body jerks with each hard slap to his ass. He moans needily into Kakashi’s lips. “Mnnn... Kakashi. Ahhh…” He starts shaking against the other man, his hand tightens in his boyfriend’s hair. “Nngh Kakashi! I'm I'm–!!”  His body stiffens up as he lets out a loud moan.</p>
<p>Then the Uchiha shoots out his cum. “Ahhh… Hahh… ahh.” He catches his breath, his body trembling. He smiles languidly at Kakashi. “Mmnn.. Kakashi. I'm sorry it took me so long to notice you. I love you.” The black haired man kisses and nips the other man’s lips, sucking the lips roughly. “Now cum inside me, Kakashi.”</p>
<p>“I'm almost, Obito.” Kakashi does several thrusts before finally cumming inside the Uchiha. “Ahhh, fuck!” He slowly wraps his arms around Obito’s body. “That was so good. You were amazing as always, Obito, and really sexy.” He nuzzles Obito’s face again and slowly pulls out his cock, groaning at the sensation.</p>
<p>“Nngh ahhh...!” Obito moans as Kakashi slides out. His body does a few tiny shakes against the white haired man. “Kakashi, that was amazing.” He pulls the other man towards him for a deep, passionate kiss. The Uchiha lets out a delightful purr against his boyfriend’s lips. “Mmn… Now you can finish soaping me up. Then we can go to bed.”</p>
<p>“Spoiled man. You can soap your body up by yourself.” Yet, Kakashi still helps Obito soaping his body, starting from his stomach, to his chest, his arms. Then he gets to his legs, soaping them up while his eyes stare at Obito’s ass, he takes the advantage to squeeze the asscheeks again as his hands move up.</p>
<p>“Me spoiled? You're the one who's spoiled! And you're the one who wanted to soap me up earlier! Nngh... Ohhh…” Obito shivers under Kakashi’s touch as the white haired man’s hands run down his body. “Ahh... I can feel you staring at my ass. Mmnn…” The Uchiha lets out a moan as his boyfriend squeezes his ass, he pushes it backward onto Kakashi’s face.</p>
<p>Kakashi just smiles seeing Obito teasing him like that, his hand keeps squeezing one of the asscheeks while his mouth nibbles on the other one, licking around before biting it to leave a good red mark.</p>
<p>“Ngghh… Ahh… Yes, Kakashi…”</p>
<p>“Obito, you won't be able to walk if you keep teasing me like that.” Kakashi stands and smacks Obito’s ass playfully. </p>
<p>“Aahh!” Obito jolts to feel that smack.</p>
<p>“Let's clean up.” Kakashi turns on the water again and rubs Obito’s body to clean the soap, then he wraps his arms around the Uchiha, inhaling his neck. “Mmm, you smell really good now.”</p>
<p>Obito whines, a bit frustrated, as Kakashi stands up. He looks at the white haired man with a pout. “Ok, fine. We'll wash up and then go to bed.” Obito holds Kakashi’s arms around his body, enjoying his warmth and the water trailing down their bodies. </p>
<p>Obito thinks for a moment. “Mmm. Kakashi, remember that time I punched you because you wanted me to be a maid?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, why? You punched me hard, you know, and it hurt. How could you punch your ''soon to be husband'' like that?” Kakashi teases the Uchiha while chuckling, then takes the towels for them and walks out preparing their clothes.</p>
<p>“Well, you deserved it.” Obito grins. “And we weren't engaged.” He watches Kakashi leave the shower, then frowns as he covers himself with the towel.</p>
<p>Kakashi notices that Obito is frowning. “Why? Disappointed because I covered myself?” He smirks and changes into his clothes.</p>
<p>“Yes… I meant no!” Obito blushes. He follows Kakashi to the bedroom, wrapping himself in a towel and wearing his own clothes.</p>
<p>The white haired man chuckles at the reaction. “I think we don't need to get engaged, I can just marry you.” He throws his body to the bed, pulling the blanket. “Hurry up and come.” Kakashi opens his arms as if he’s ready to hug the Uchiha.</p>
<p>Obito stares at him deadpan. “You ass. You have to get my approval first to marry me.” He crosses his arms and turns his chin to the side with a huff. “And I expect a full proposal. Anything less and I won't think you're serious.”</p>
<p>“How could you think I'm not serious all these years? I just thought that there's still a possibility of someone stealing you from me if we're just engaged, I prefer to marry you soon so that I can make you mine forever. Don't you want to marry me?”</p>
<p>Obito hops onto the bed. Cuddles in close to Kakashi, laying his head in the crook of the other man’s arm. Giggling while looking up at his boyfriend. “You can be so dumb sometimes, Kakashi. No one can steal me away from you.” He smiles adoringly and nuzzles into Kakashi’s neck, giving him soft slow kisses, then slowly moves to the white haired man’s lips. “And is that a proposal? If it is, it's a weak one.” Obito pouts, tilting his head to the side. “I expected more from you, Kakashi.” </p>
<p>Kakashi holds Obito’s chin up and speaks on his lips. “You want a ring, huh? Then wait a little bit, I'll make more money.”  He ruffles the Uchiha’s hair while smiling.</p>
<p>“Mmn. I do want a ring. And you better get me a fancy one.” Obito smiles back. “Especially after what you put me through, also about…” He blushes as he thinks about Kakashi’s request, about him being a maid.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” The black haired man purrs into his boyfriend’s neck, hiding his face. “Mmm, you're so warm.” He looks up at the white haired man again with a little smile. “Pet my head, Kakashi.”</p>
<p>“Gosh, look at you, such a spoiled man. I don't believe you're 31 years old.” Kakashi chuckles while wrapping his arm around Obito and nuzzles his face. “I don't understand you, sometimes you're easily mad, then turn out cute like this, yet I still love you so much.”</p>
<p>“And it's your fault I'm spoiled. I didn't used to be like this.” Obito giggles. “I love you, too.”</p>
<p>“But Obito, about our marriage, does it mean you'll bear my child, hmm?” The white haired man teases his boyfriend with the question.</p>
<p>Obito’s face instantly glows red. “What?! Pregnant?!” He chokes on his spit and starts coughing. The Uchiha sits up on the bed, then stares down at the other man with shock. “Kakashi, what the hell? I think you've been reading too many porn books in the fantasy section.” He laughs nervously.</p>
<p>The white haired man chuckles and raises his body, bringing his face closer until their noses meet. “Who knows, right? Maybe after we do it many times, it might come true.” He kisses Obito’s lips softly. “Your reaction is so funny.” Kakashi lies back down on the bed. “Let's sleep already.”</p>
<p>Obito grumbles. “It better not come true…” He lets out a sigh and cuddles in next to Kakashi again, wrapping his arm across his boyfriend’s chest. Nuzzles into his neck and closes his own eyes.</p>
<p>Kakashi laughs. “Fine, fine, my love.” He kisses Obito’s forehead. “Good night.” The white haired man pulls his beloved one closer and hugs him before closing his eyes as well.</p>
<p>They both fall asleep and Obito has a nightmare of becoming pregnant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys, feel free to subscribe to this account, because we still have more kakaobi stories to come!<br/>Also, we want to help our friend by promoting their kakaobi server on discord. Here's the link :</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/Qa22dVpm5W">KakaObi Cult</a>
</p>
<p>Just a warning, the server is kinda 'chaos' because of roleplay, adult's convo and else, especially about lewd Obito / bottom Obito lol, so if you're fine with them, feel free to join. Last but not least, have fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>